


Summer

by NessieCollins (FlowerPrincess24)



Series: Paradise Villa [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mood Swings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Romance, Summer, Summer Vacation, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerPrincess24/pseuds/NessieCollins
Summary: Four years after the death of her mother Piper Brerners decides to go back to the place where her family used to spend their summer holidays against her older brother's wishes.Piper changed alot since her last visit, and although the place remains the same, so did the other people in her past changed.Living there during three months is going to be quite the challenge but there is nothing she can't endure specially since the last four years had been nothing but pain to her now fractured heart.





	1. Decision

Piper left her house in the middle of the night, the journey to 'her' summer house, although long it didn't need her to leave her older brother behind at 2:30 a.m. and drive all night but if she left in the early morning there would have been another argument between them, a thing she had no patience for. Her mind was already made, she was going back to Paradise Villa, the only place she thought she would be happy again.


	2. Car Ride

It was almost five in the morning and Piper wasn't as to Paradise Villa as she wanted to, but she was almost there, she could feel it every time she looked out the window and recognized every road, sign, tree and house she had spent fourteen years memorizing.

With luck everything she and her family left was still there, not to be pissy or anything but she didn't keep hidden the key for the summer house the last four years for it to be empty, especially since the money she had was mostly for food.

Once she arrived and unload everything from her car Piper had everything planned out, take a nap; change things around the house; buy food and turn the electricity on. It was going to be a tough first day but she still had three whole months to just relax enjoy doing nothing so a bit of work wouldn't be bad.

At least twenty minutes passed before the silence that surrounded the car was broken by the ringtone of an incoming call from her phone. She sighed picking the phone up from the passenger seat and sliding the screen to answer it and putting it on speaker. Piper didn't need to see who was calling, she already knew who it was.

"I'm not going to change my mind." she said with her voice cracking, she didn't need nor wanted to have the same argument with her brother.

"Then will you care to tell me what the fuck are you planning to do once you're there?" he shouted.

"Simple, get everything working, buy food, sleep and then enjoy my summer vacation for the next months." she answered with pride and with a smug smile on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you leave in the middle of the night?"

"You should know what's wrong with me, you've been my brother for my eighteen years of life..." she inhaled and exhaled trying to keep herself in control "... And I left in the middle of the freaking night because I knew that if I waited until you woke up you would've taken my car keys and hide them. Honestly, I've escaped from another dumb argument we were going to have." she heard her brother sighing, he was getting annoyed. "I also told dad and he said yes."

"He says 'yes' to a lot of things that don't involve him taking any responsibility or care for what the other person does." he sighed again, this time he seemed calmer "Are you sure you wanna do this? There is a lot of 'mom' in there."

"I know." she stopped talking considering if what her brother was telling wasn't correct and she should just turn around and return home. "But this should be done sooner or later, and you know I prefer it happen sooner. We had such good times being there and mom was such a part of it, sorry if I sound insensitive but I want to recreate the other times when we were outside and she inside and we didn't even bother with her."

"I'm clearly not doing a good job changing your mind." he sighed. "Do you at least have everything you need?" he said making an emphasis on 'everything'.

"If you're talking about my mood stabilizers, then yes I have them. I still have half the bottle, besides if I run out of them I'll just go to the pharmacy and ask for more with the prescription that's in my bag."

"If the pharmacy is still open. It's been four years, things change after a certain amount of time, especially in there."

"I know, I mean it was there that you started showing interest in my best friend who, like me, is eight years younger than you."

"You're never gonna let that go? Since you seem fine I guess I'll stop worrying and let you continue to drive."

"That would be a good idea. You don't need to worry, I'll take the pills every day, I have two bags full of clothes, another one with my laptop and the chargers for it and the phone. And I also promise to text when I arrive safely and to text or call if something happens." she stopped the car once she reached a traffic light and she recognizes it, it was the light that had been hit by dumbasses throwing things at it one to many times and because of it the light was kind of broken and changing colors sometimes took more time than it should. She was almost there. She grabbed her phone from the passenger seat and turned off the speaker. "I stopped at that damn broken light so I'm going to end the call."

"Good luck then, I swear that thing almost took fifteen minutes before going green one time." he gave a small chuckle. "Just remember to text once you get settled."

"I suffer from mood swings, not amnesia, I'll remember," Piper said grabbing the purse she left on the floor of the passenger seat and settling it on the seat. "Bye big bro."

"Bye lil sis." and he hangs up. She sighed relieved, Flynn was so easy to convince. She put her phone inside the purse and took out the bottle of pills, opened it and swallow one. Then she closed the bottle and took out a pack of cigarettes with the lighter inside, she needed to buy more of those. She opened the window so not to stink up her car and light the cigarette. She inhaled and puffed the smoke out the window throwing the rest of the pack and the lighter randomly into the purse. She didn't need to keep them hidden anymore.

She puffed the cigarette again and started to think about her brother. She loved him, in fact, if it wasn't for him already having his own house and working in a full steady job when their mother died Piper would be living in the middle of the streets trying to make a quick buck to buy something to survive, and for that, she would always be thankful. But Flynn could be a little too claustrophobic for her, always trying to protect her from everything to point of making her sick to her stomach, but she guessed that was what older brothers did. But still, he worried about her too much.

Once the light turned green Piper threw what little was left of her cigarette out of the window and continue to drive to her destination. Maybe it was her messed up head but she couldn't shake the feeling that for some reason she shouldn't be there but she ignored it. Nothing could stop her from having some kind of familiar fun this summer.


	3. Age 15, Day #11

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Beth asked worried stripping off her pink t-shirt. "I know we aren't kids anymore, but couldn't we at least brought your brother?"

"Why? So you two could eye fuck each other while I stand in the middle?" Piper said a bit annoyed that her best friend of six years would even consider bringing up Flynn into the middle of their fun day out. She shook her head. "Besides, could you take a chill pill? We're just at the beach. There's no reason to worry about anything."

"Sorry to worry, but we're just two fifteen-year-old girls alone on this beach." Beth said taking off her shorts and putting it on her bag next to her shirt.

"Now you decide to be morally correct," Piper said putting her clothes in her bag and taking off her pack of cigarettes. She lit one up. "Besides it's not like your parents don't know you're hanging out with me. Or Flynn for the matter."

"Hanging out in your house and hanging out at the beach without anyone knowing, are two different things," Beth said crossing her arms over her chest to which in response Piper threw smoke in her face making her friend cough. "Okay, I don't mind if you smoke one of those death sticks in my face but at least try not to throw the smoke in my face or the ash on my stuff."

"Come on," Piper said puffing her cigarette and grabbing her friend by the shoulders with a smile on her face. "You're not the little chubby girl you used to be, you should let strange hot guys see the new you..." she looked at Beth from head to toe. "and also your new curves."

"Get that thing away from me." Piper backed away from her friend and puffed her cigarette again and threw the smoke in Beth's direction. "And I guess you're right, I mean, I didn't do all that exercise not be noticed. Even if, I still only have eyes for one guy."

"Yeah... Too bad you're still illegal," she said puffing her cigarette one last time before throwing it in the sand. "Now, let's try to find some hot guys by walking around."

"You do that will I, get some much-needed sunbathing," Beth said laying down her towel and immediately laying down on it. "Besides someone needs to watch over our stuff."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Come on, there's so much fish in the sea and you decide to just stay here?"

"Exactly. I already have a man in waiting, no need no hooked fish." Beth said putting her sunglasses on.

"You keep telling yourself that," Piper said grabbing her phone, with the headphones tangled around it, and her pack of cigarettes with the lighter inside from her bag. "I'm gonna have a look around, if you ever want to stop being so dull just text me."

She walked around for a bit, music blasting from her earbuds, with her phone and pack of cigarettes on her left hand and a lit one on her right. Her eyes never leaving her feet and the sand she walked.

Piper was a bit hurt by her friend's action, she planned this day at the beach so they could spend some time together without being around Flynn or Beth's parents, and also get Beth a boyfriend so that she could leave her brother alone for good.

She knew what their 'relationship' was about, even if they pretended to not knowing anything.

Beth had a crush on him because he was the 'best friend's brother', a forbidden thing, she was always shy around guys she liked and also because of her previously being chubby, so when she found that Piper had an older brother she immediately made him a target. Piper liked to think that maybe Beth already knew that Flynn wasn't as great as she once thought but she knew that Beth would do anything to prove Piper wrong.

She puffed her cigarette, covering the ash that fell in the sand with her right foot.

Her brother was entirely different from Beth, he didn't like her but he loved the attention she gave him. That first happened a year before the death of their mother, around the time Piper was going to puberty. The little sister stopped paying so much of her attention on the older brother and turned that attention to things like boys, makeup, and other stuff she at the time thought older girls were into, and Flynn didn't like that. Because of that, he started to focus on the girl that was giving him the attention that his younger sister wasn't, her best friend, and that was all he wanted from her. Right now even though he had a girlfriend, he still craved for the little girl's attention.

They were a fucking mess together, that was one of the reasons why Piper tried to keep them separated but they were too stubborn to listen.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a ball crossed her path, she was embarrassed to admit that that actually managed to scare her a little making her mutter 'fucking...', one more step and she would've been hit but thankfully the only loss was her cigarette that fell on the sand.

Almost immediately a boy passed by her to grab the ball and after that, he stood in front of her. She turned off the music and took off the earbuds before opening her mouth to speak but he was faster.

"Sorry 'bout that, we tried to warn you but it was a little late." he threw the ball to one of his friends, she assumed, that was coming in their direction. The boy's friend caught the ball on one try and then turned back to her group of friends. "Are you okay?"

In all honesty no, but she wasn't going to say that to him, he worried about her even though the only thing the ball had done was scare her but was his angle? Was he just trying to be nice? She took a breath before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't hit me and the only thing I lost was the rest of my cigarette." she said rolling the string of her earbuds around her phone.

"Do you want one, I think my pack is still pretty full." he was scratching the back of his head.

"No need." she took the few strings of hair that kept flying in her face behind her ear. "I still have enough for the rest of the beach." she opened the cardboard box which contained at least ten cigarettes inside and showed it to the golden-haired boy.

He started to laugh.

"Okay then." he extended his right arm. "I'm Jaxon, Jax to friends."

She cocked her left eyebrow, thinking if this guy was serious while shaking his hand and trying not to laugh in his face "Piper."

"So Piper, are you here alone or did you bring someone along?" he said scratching the tip of his nose.

"Why?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just curious," he said with a smirk. "I wanna try to be a nice guy after our first meeting."

Piper sighed, knowing already she wasn't going to get rid of him easily. "Actually I came with a friend, but she stayed back there with our stuff." she said turning around and pointing in the direction she came from. When she turned back to him Jax had his eyes fixated on her. "What?"

It took a few seconds, which to her felt like almost an hour before he replied. "Nothing, I was just wondering, if you want of course, if you wanted to grab your friend and then the two of you would like to come here and be with me." he pointed at himself "and my friends." pointing behind his back to his group.

"Why would I do that?" she put her hands on her hips. "Our first meeting was almost a fucking ball in my face."

"Whoa, kitty got claws." he laughed but since Piper wasn't he stopped and began scratching the back of his head and regained his composure. "Yeah, well, two girls alone on a beach filled with horny teenage guys doesn't sound too good."

"Are you talking about yourself?" She kept wondering what was his idea was, why he wanted her and Beth to be around him and his friends.

"I already apologized for the ball." Piper kept glaring at him with questions filling up in her head. She was actually having fun, if anyone would call it that, with the conversation, she was having with him. She also liked how determined he was with keeping her around, and in all honesty, he looked hot, but right now she didn't need another guy in her life who would fuck her up later.

"Look Jaxon..."

"Jax." she cocked her eyebrow at him again. "We're friends now, so call me Jax."

"Fine." she sighed. "Look Jax, let's imagine that I actually say yes. What do I get from that?"

"The pleasure of being in the company of another fellow smoker." he started to laugh but he stopped almost immediately since she wasn't laughing with him. "And in all honesty, I really want to spend more time with you. You seem like a cool girl."

Piper thought about it for a bit, this guy she met today seemed to be like he would a lot more fun to be around with than Beth right now and he really wanted to be around her. But he could also be using her for something, the only thing she really knew about him was his name, that he had friends and that he smoked.

Did she really want to spend the rest of her day with someone she barely knew?

"Look, you seem like a really nice guy and all, but I'm not stupid enough to be in the company of someone I barely know." Piper felt the tone in her voice rising with every word she spoke.

"Okay, then..." he responded while scratching the back of his head. To the brunette, he seemed rather disappointed that she wouldn't follow him around. "... I wish you a rest of a good day and hope to see you again someday."

They shook hands again and then they parted ways, the blond back to his friends and the brunette back to her best friend, putting on her earplugs trying to focus on the music.

On the way back Piper kept looking at her surroundings. There were a lot of families there today, they looked so happy and cheerful, to which made her feel extremely sad and she could feel herself starting to tear up. As a reflex, she bowed her head and stared at her feet as she continued to make her way back to Beth.

Her family life had become very different after her mother's death: her father had become a workaholic, dividing his time between his work and being a father to both his children during the difficult time they were having had become overbearing to him, and in the end, work had won the battle. It became a miracle seeing him at home, more even if he was doing anything besides working.

Flynn had explained to her that it was his way of coping with what had happened, to which Piper believed to have responded saying that 'it wasn't healthy to do it' to which her brother said that it was his way of coping and that they should respect it and try to make his life easier.

That went on for at least three months. Piper's school year was almost to start when both father and son agreed on selling their, now previous, house, deciding that it hold too many painful memories and splitting the money they would get from it on a new home and going on their separate ways with Piper moving in with her brother, since he was more balanced to take care of her then their father, agreeing that he would at least be there for the holidays and her birthday. Never once asking her opinion on the matter.

After that she didn't hear from him until it was the night of December 24th, which she was spending with her brother at Beth's house due to her parents insistence while they were waiting for the brunettes father to make an appearance to commence the dinner, he had called her wishing her a 'Merry Christmas' and saying that he wished he could be there with her, but he had too much work to do at the office to be able to skip it immediately hanging up before she could give him a goodbye. It had disappointed her and from the look on her face, Flynn could already tell what had happened which hadn't surprised him.

She wished to see her father on her birthday with much insistence to which her brother refused and had angrily shouted at her for wanting to keep 'that man', as he had dubbed their father after Christmas, in their new lives when they were happier without him and that he would always make her cry and then her brother had to pick up the pieces.

She was truly, and would always be, grateful for what Flynn had done for her, doing his best as a father, a working man, an older brother all for her sake in just one year. Just so she could go back to have as much as a normal life as she could get.

But what Flynn didn't seem to understand, and she would never tell him for fear of breaking his heart, was that having him as a father-figure and having her actual father there were two completely different things.

Piper selfishly wanted her to have their father with them to do his job as a father; she wanted her brother to act as an older brother and have a life of his own and not stressing too much about her...

...She wanted her mother back.

As the brunette felt tears falling from her eyes she also started to feel a slight pain in her chest and having difficulty breathing. She was having a panic attack. She started having those shortly after her mother passed, the first happen at her mother's funeral with everyone who had known Jessica Brerners offering their condolences and help if needed and the second on the first on school with everyone who knew her doing the same, in both cases she had felt claustrophobic from all the attention given to her. Both cases also resulted in her passing out from it and waking up the hospital.

This was the first time happening again after the one at school. She had been careful, even avoided going to such places where too much people would be around preferring much more to be home, if going to the cinema she would always make sure her seat was right by the stairs in case of a quick escape out of the room and avoiding elevators because there were too small and claustrophobic for her liking.

_So why? Why why_ why why _..._

She couldn't understand why this was happening again. She wasn't in a closed space and there weren't people suffocating her, so why?

She stopped walking and look around at her surroundings. It was a terrible mistake. Through tear filled eyes she could see the strawberry-blonde but also the stare of unknown people seeing her panic and maybe wondering if they should do something.

It became worse. She could only inhale the air around her like she couldn't exhale whatever was going to her lungs on her own. She couldn't breathe.

The brunette fell to her knees, her hands automatically going to her head and grabbing on to it firmly. She kept her eyes on the sand, the music she was listening to wasn't calming her down. Her vision had become more blurry. She opened her mouth to scream for help, and she was certain that she had done it for the sudden pain in her throat but she hadn't heard it.

"Piper!" the sound of Beth screaming her name as she was closing in on her was the last thing she heard before passing out.

*****✴*****

When she opened her eyes Piper found herself in a hospital bed. She was alone, no Flynn, no Beth, and no doctor. She looked at the fully opened window next to her bed, from just the sky it seemed to be the middle of the afternoon. How long had she slept through?

She could hear the faint voice of her brother from the hallway, he appeared to be next to the door to her room, so she turned her gaze to it to see if he came in to greet her.

" _... can't you come to the hospital?_ " Flynn seemed to be furious and since she didn't hear a reply she guessed he was on the phone with someone. " _You really can't skip a few hours of 'work' to visit your ONLY daughter?_ " Of course, it was her father. There was no one else who irritated her brother so much as him. Why couldn't she have guessed that just from hearing the tone in his voice? Why so much emphasis on the word 'work'? " _I don't even know why I called. I already knew you wouldn't come since you've been blowing off every opportunity she wants to spend time with her father, but I thought you had at least some respect for her in a situation like this. This isn't the first time this happens and it's not going to be the last, you could do your job as a father and be with her at a time like this._ "

Piper sighed. She hated when they fought like this, sometimes even comparing it to how differently they had acted before everything went to shit. That only seemed to make her worse but it was something she couldn't help but do.

Flynn passed through the door and glanced in her direction. Seeing her awake he ended the call and went into the door to take a seat in the chair that stood next to her bed. Once he was seated she waited for him say something, anything, but he never did, he only stared at her. She could see that he was relieved that she was okay, on the outside at least. She took his hand in hers to guarantee to him that she felt fine now, which he responded by caressing it with his thumb in circular motions.

"Where's Beth?" she asked not understanding why her friend wasn't coming to see her.

"She stayed with you until I arrived an hour ago or something. She said she was always with you until they asked her to stand back." His gaze left her and was directed to the floor. "When I arrived I told her to leave and said that when you woke up I would call her. Beth also has the bag you took to the beach," he sighed. "phone and cigarettes included."

The brunette nodded her taking in every word he spoke slowly. They stood in silence for a few moments, his gaze back on her. She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her.

"Why did this happen again Piper?" he put his free hand on top of hers, Flynn always did this when he wanted a sincere answer out of her. "I'm trying very hard not to keep you locked inside the house for fear of this happening again."

"I know..." she whispered, knowing he was being serious. He wanted her to be able to have the 'normal' teenage experience, go out with her friends, let her smoke, as long as she obeyed both her curfew and the law, which she did, he would let her do it, even though she preferred to stay inside of their house. When this had happened at her school he wanted her to be home schooled, which she was against and had tried very hard to convince him to let her stay at school. Why couldn't he be enough for her?

He waited for her to continue patiently. He loved her so much and showed it at every chance he could, even with such small things. Why did she want to bring her father into the mix?

"There were a lot of happy families today." she started to quickly blink her eyes to stop her from crying. It wasn't working. "I was walking around and when I was going back to Beth I noticed them. They all looked so happy and cheerful that I couldn't help but to think about our own. Then all of the sudden I couldn't breathe." she took her hand away from his and hugged him.

She hugged him so forcibly as if her own life depended on it. She started to cry even more when she felt him wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry..." she buried her face on his shoulder. One of his hands started to caress her back. "... I'm so-sorry... f-for making your worry like this a-again."

She remembered the last time she had cried like this, it was the night she had learned of her mother's death. She was in the living room watching cartoons on the television, waiting for her mother to return home after she had left early that morning to check if their summer house was still in perfect condition for their arrival tomorrow, she always did this, so there wasn't a need to worry. Halfway through the cartoons the home phone rang and Flynn was the one picked it up, it was their father. Once the call ended Flynn picked up the remote and turn off the television before Piper could complain however he took a seat next to her and told her everything.

She did exactly the same thing she had done back then when he told her of their mother's passing, from the hug to the way they were both positioned.

They stayed like this for a while, the only sound in the room being of the muffled cries. She hated seeing him worried like this, and even worse, being the source of said worry.

When the doctor came by to check on her he requested to speak to her brother alone to which Piper requested to call Beth and calm her friend's fears. A few check-ups later and she left the hospital holding on to her brother's arm as they went to his car. She took a seat at the passenger side instead of being in the back, like she always did, and after putting her seatbelt on she leaned back on the seat and stared out the window. As for now was custom, he was going to go to the closest McDonald's and get them something to eat since he never felt like cooking after this.

He never told her what they had talked about and she never dared to ask, she didn't want to know because at the end of the day, Flynn would always be worried about her and Piper would always feel that he would never be enough to make happy.


End file.
